Filthy Habits
by Kaliotrimma
Summary: “You know, it’s always bothered me when you smoke." Oneshot drabblish thing, 8059 with a hint of Tunafish mention


O HAI GAIZ. I know, I haven't written any fanfiction in forever. But hey, I've got some original stuff up on my DA account, Kaliotrimma. If you're itchin' to read my crap,then you can check that out. But here we go, I'll be hitting Reborn with a fury. I've discovered that I have an unruly attraction to Yamamoto, and it's SO MUCH FUN to write in Gokkun's PoV. Plus, hey look 8059! It's all good! I ship that, betches. Why why why I dunno. I'm actually gonna cosplay as Gokudera at Ohayocon next year. w So there we go, rant over. I'm not very far into the series, guys, so don't spoil me!shakes fist

* * *

I was having a bit of a problem. My mouth was cotton dry. My hands shook. My stomach hurt like a Bianchi moment. Also, my head was starting to ache. The sun was too bright, the air smelled funny, I was starving, and everything was annoying.

I needed a cigarette.

And that damn bastard had taken my stash. All I had now was a lighter, and he was sticking to me like a leech, making sure I didn't just buy more. He was walking beside me on the school ground as we scoped out the surroundings for the fiftieth time. I wanted to be thorough that nothing could hurt the tenth.

But I couldn't concentrate. Finally, I snapped.

"Yamamoto! Give me back my cigarettes!"

He gave me a sideways look, hands in his pockets. "I don't have your cigarettes, Gokudera."

My head pounded. "What do you mean? I know you took them!"

"Never said I didn't take them." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "I just don't have them _now_."

"Where the hell are they? I'll blow up to pieces, I swear. I'll use every stick of dynamite I have!"

"All three-hundred and seventy-four?"

"Three-hundred and seventy-_five_." I spat, kicking the ground.

"No, I think you'll only find 374."

"What."

"I took one. Of course, I used it to blow up your cigarettes. Check your... left wrist."

Something violent and evil erupted inside of me. "You- you ignited my cigarettes?! I- you bastard I'll kill you!"

For the hundredth or so time, the ground became pocked with small craters. Still an ass, I kept lighting more and more dynamite and hurling it at him. It wasn't working; Yamamoto was _batting_ my dynamite away. And to my irritation, I discovered that I was missing a stick. My left wrist only had four sticks strapped on. The bastard had managed to snatch one off me somehow.

I was almost certain that we would, if caught, be expelled for this. The entire schoolyard was quickly becoming similar to the surface of the moon. It was good that it was the weekend, and no one was likely to be in the school.

I was running out- no, out of dynamite, and my lighter sputtered at me when I check it, hoping to at least burn him. It was nearly out of fluid.

Now Yamamoto smiled. I wanted to grind a cigarette out in his eye. "You know, it's always bothered me when you smoke. I can't stand it."

"What." Now my cheek was twitching. I was quickly discovering, after three hours without a cigarette, that withdrawal _hurt._

"No, really." Now he was walking back to my side, dodging around impact craters. He whistled at the size of one. "Have you upped the amount of dyn- never mind. Smoking's so bad for you. I think you can kick the habit."

I longed to inform him that I thought he could suck my dick. Instead, I glared my hardest at him.

"I have faith in you, Gokudera." Yamamoto said lazily.

"I want my damn cigarettes." I said, pissed.

"I can't help you there."

"You really did blow them up, didn't you."

Yamamoto shrugged. "It seemed fitting."

I hunched my shoulders, head pounding. My vision was a bit blurry now. "Go to hell."

"Sounds too hot for me. I'll try to stay alive, if you don't mind."

"Why do you care if I smoke or not?" I asked finally, resisting the urge to kick him. Barely. I really wanted to kick him.

"Well, I said already. It's bad for you. Plus, you shouldn't depend on something like that." He gave me a startled look, turning to play on my instincts. "Can you imagine going out for a smoke and leaving Tsuna unprotected? He could die, you know."

That struck home. "That would never happen." I said quickly, imagining how horrible things could be. Mentally, I swore off cigarettes.

But the withdrawal wasn't going away any time soon. My head ached constantly, blinding headaches that destroyed my concentration. Everything pissed me off. But days passed, up to a week, and while I was cranky, moody, yelled at people and hit Yamamoto, I didn't have a cigarette.

The tenth noticed, and he asked me about my sudden change in lifestyles. I didn't know what to tell him, so I shrugged the question off. I started chewing gum on a regular basis. Yamamoto seemed happy, though. Even after I punched him in the face and nearly broke his nose. No one else noticed, or cared.

"Alright, Yamamoto. I've gone a week without cigarettes and the headache's not so bad."

"That's good." He said loftily. "Do you know the answer to this problem?"

I looked at it. "Figure it out yourself."

"Oh_, thanks_."

"Now, I want to know. Why were you so determined to make me stop smoking?" I cracked my gum, but it didn't have the same effect as blowing smoke.

"Oh, reasons. So how do I do this?" Yamamoto waved him homework at me. I grabbed his wrist, and looked at the paper.

"You have to cancel out the matching terms, then isolate the variable." I said wearily. "What are those reasons?"

He scribbled something incomprehensible on the paper. "It's bad for you."

"I know _that_."

"Okay. It'll turn your teeth yellow. Plus, cigarettes smell nasty."

"And that has anything to do with you?" I tapped my pen on the desk.

"Well, not really. But it could some day."

"Got any other reasons?"

"Well, let's see. If you were to kiss someone..."

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. I could feel it. "Because I randomly kiss people!"

"Dunno, but I've heard that smokers have terrible breath, and aren't pleasant to kiss."

"That doesn't concern you."

"That may be." Yamamoto said cryptically.

"And my breath is fine."

"How would I know?"

I don't know why; it was a stupid thing to do. Especially in school, during study hall. It was probably a side effect of nicotine withdrawal, doing dumb things. But I grabbed his tie and kissed him. And for whatever reason- he must have sprouted a libido overnight- he kissed back, tugging me over the desk. I'd forgotten how fit he was, but I remembered now. I nearly let go of him when his lips parted under mine, but soon we were engaging in horribly sloppy kisses, me pushing him away, him pulling me closer.

We'd developed quite a fan gathering. There were at least three others watching now, confused, probably, by our unusual behaviour.

I put them at the back of my mind and threw most, if not all, of my strength into kissing Yamamoto. I was ignoring whispers, and I was ignoring funny looks directed at us.

I was kissing Yamamoto.

What the hell was wrong with me?

His hands were sliding down my chest; I tried to get a grip on his shirt again, but I was too distracted by his strange actions. I didn't think Yamamoto had ever kissed anyone- neither had I, but I'd never tell him that- but he was doing a good and thorough job of it, his tongue sweeping my mouth. I wanted to kick him and run, and I wanted him to push me down on the desk and...

... and that was not the right way to think about Yamamoto. Not the right way at all.

He let go of me; looking startled at something behind me. "Sorry, teacher."

I made a desperate noise. "Ah- Um- don't tell the tenth." I turned, looking abashed. Yamamoto was bowing.

"I'm very sorry, teacher, I know that public displays of affection are against school policy. I won't do it again."

I nearly burst out laughing. Our teacher didn't look mad, per se. He looked embarrassed. "You don't need to be such a pri-"

Yamamoto slapped a hand over my mouth. "Sir." He tugged me back to my seat. "Don't bait the teacher, Gokudera!"

"He's such a prick, you'd think he had no idea how to deal with two boys kissing. What's the difference between two boys and a boy and a girl?"

"A little more flesh and a lot more attitude." Yamamoto muttered. "By the way, you might want this back." He stuck two fingers in his mouth, and pulled out my gum.

I flushed. "You can keep it, I don't want it."

Yamamoto shrugged. "Whatever you say. By the way, you taste like cigarettes. It's kind of nasty, chew more gum."

"Well you won't be kissing me again so it doesn't make a difference!"

Twenty minutes later, out in the hall, we were up against the wall in the locker rooms feeling each other up in our underwear.

I was kissing Yamamoto.

But I still hated him. Really.

* * *

Seriously, gaiz, I totally haet him. I just snog him religiously. Hahahaha. I seriously LOVE writing for Gokudera, he's such a cute loser badboy whut am I talking about. I don't know. Hee hee. Feedback would be nice, I've not quite developed a Reborn writing niche.


End file.
